A processing unit may comprise multiple processing cores, which may increase the performance of the processing unit. Also, as the data transfer speeds increase (e.g., 10 Giga-bit per second), the processing of network stack may consume higher processing cycles of the processing unit and bandwidth of internal buses such as a coherent bus, a front side bus, and a memory bus.